


Day 57

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [57]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Blind Banker, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skipping ahead...John has spent the next day sleeping at work and flirting(!) while Sherlock has been spending the day going through books, no doubt quite in a mood that John actually went to work....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 57

"I need to get some air. We’re going out tonight."

"I..actually have a date."

With that 'she????' 

"What?"

"It’s where two people who like each other go out and have fun?"

Wait...we do that all the time...don't we?

"That's what I was suggesting."

"Not it wasn't, at least-I hope not."

Oh.

"Where are you taking her?"

"I was thinking the cinema?"

"Boring. Why not try the thhircus? Chinese circus, in town for one night only..."

"Thanks. But I'm not taking dating advice from you..."

 

"The circus! No one has taken me to the circus in years..."

"A..uhm...friend suggested it."

"Ah. What are they, a touring company or something?"

"I don't really know much about it..."

"Hmmm...Chinese, it seems?"

"Right. Yes...Chinese..."

Damn it...really...oh come on, coincidence...nah.....damn it, Sherlock.

"I have two reserved under Holmes?"

"There are three?"

"No, I only booked two?"

"And then I called in for one more."

Seriously? Not even one night??

"I'm Sherlock."

"Oh, uhm, hi."

"Hello."

Oh, fuck, this is gonna be fun...

 

"You couldn’t let me have just one night off?"

We're on a case...John...

"Yellow Dragon Circus, in London for one day. It fits. The Tong sent an assassin to England..."

"...dressed as a tightrope walker. Come on, Sherlock, behave!"

C'mon, John, you know how I feel about coincidences...

"We’re looking for a killer who can climb, who can shin up a rope. Where else would you find that level of dexterity? Exit visas are scarce in China. They need a pretty good reason to get out of that country. Now, all I need to do is have a quick look round the place."

"Fine. You do that. I'm taking Sarah for a pint."

Don't make me say please....

"I need your help."

"I do have a couple of things on my mind this evening."

Like...what could be more important than a case???

"Like what?"

"You are kidding, right?"

"What's so important?"

"Sherlock, I’m right in the middle of a date. D’you want me to chase some killer while I’m trying to..."

"What?!"

"...while I’m trying to get off with Sarah!"

I still don't....ohhh...how dull...

"Heyyyyy..."

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"


End file.
